The Story of a Fangirl
by i-vebeencrazyforyouallthistime
Summary: Nathalie und ihre fünf Freunde kommen aus Deutschland und machen nun einen Trip nach LA. Viel wird passieren, Freudschaften werden geschlossen, Freunde verlieren sich aus den Augen und die große Liebe wird gefunden. Und nicht zu vergessen die richtige Dosis Stars gibts gleich dazu. Von Big Time Rush, zu weiteren Nick-Stars, Avan Jogia und letzten Endes auch zu Josh Hutcherson.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Als ich damals mit meinen Freundinnen in das Flugzeug gestiegen bin habe ich nicht daran gedacht, dass ich vielleicht nicht mehr mit zurück fliege.

Ich war immer die verrückte unter uns, die die niemals bei Jungs gelandet ist und wenn doch, war es immer nur eine Freundschaft. Dieser Urlaub in Los Angeles veränderte alles, mich, meine Freundinnen, unsere Freundschaft und die Zukunft.

Unter meinen Freundinnen gibt es so viele verschiedene Charakter, ich frage mich manchmal echt wie wir überhaupt zueinander gefunden haben. Da haben wir Tomke, oder besser gesagt Rapunzel, sie hat die längsten Haare von uns und auch den längsten Mantel. Sie ist ein Gothik, sagt sie, aber ich glaube ihr das nicht wirklich, ihr Style ist zwar der eines Gothiks, aber ihre Einstellung ist anders, als man es erwarten würde. Dann ist da noch Sandy, ich beneide sie sehr, ihre Stimme ist grandios. Das war auch noch so ein Grund, dass wir uns für diesen Trip entschieden haben. Sandy ist eine so süße, liebenswerte Person, jeder der auch nur kurz mit ihr redet hat sie sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Meiner Meinung nach verdient sie es endlich vor einem riesigen Publikum zustehen. Ihr müsst wissen, Sandy hat von uns allen das beste Gesangstalent, wahrscheinlich auch das Einzige. Sie hatte auch ziemlich viele Jungs in ihrer Umgebung, die sie mochte, aber keiner von ihnen fühlte das gleiche für sie. Das war unsere Gemeinsamkeit. Wir beide wollten unbedingt einen Freund, sie mehr als ich, ich wollte nur einen besten Freund, einem mit dem man lachen und weinen kann, einen der meine Witze und meinen Sarkasmus nicht zu ernst nimmt. Für Sandy aber war das anders. Sie wollte einen Prinzen und nach ihm hat sie die ganze Zeit, mit Scheuklappen auf, gesucht. Wir beide waren nicht die einzigen mit dem Problemthema Jungs. Nastia. Die Stillste von uns, ich würde sie als Glied in der Mitte bezeichnen. Ich habe sie fröhlich erlebt, aber auch genervt und wütend, wobei das letztere meist deutlich besser ist. Denn wenn Nastia wütend ist, spielt sie umso besser Klavier, eben mit all ihren Gefühlen. Ich weiß nicht ob das so ein Künstlerding ist oder so, aber das ist mir immer aufgefallen, wenn Nastia oder Sandy sauer war, haben sie umso besser gespielt oder gesungen. Ist das bei jedem Künstler so? Ich weiß es nicht, Ann-Cathrin wüsste die Antwort. Sie ist die Schlaue unter uns. Na ja eigentlich ist sie nicht schlau, sie ist genau wie ich einmal sitzen geblieben, aber egal was sie sagt, bei ihr klingt es immer schlau. Dank ihr finde ich immer die beste Musik. Sie zeigt sie mir immer und danach hör ich die Songs und Bands rauf und runter. Ich war immer ein bisschen besessen von allem. Nicht so schlimm wie Vicky. Ich dachte immer wir wären beste Freunde. Aber als sie anfing Mangas, Animes und allgemein Japan cool zu finden, haben wir uns auseinander gelebt. Ich dachte dieses letzte große Ding würde uns für immer zusammen schweißen. Ein Urlaub mit meinen Mädels in Los Angeles. Sandys Gesangskarriere ankurbeln und einfach nur Spaß haben. Dass sich so viel daraus entwickeln würde hätte ich niemals gedacht, aber bereuen tue ich nichts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Der Flieger landete nach ungefähr 10 Stunden in Los Angeles, dann setzten wir uns in unser gemietetes Auto und fuhren zum Hotel. Ihr müsst wissen Vickys Vater war sehr spendabel und hat das Auto für uns gemietet, einen Hummer, groß genug für uns alle. Anfangs wollten und konnten wir das nicht annehmen, aber er hat aus irgendeinem Grund darauf bestanden. Ich fand es nicht schlimm da ich Victor immer mochte, egal was Vicky erzählte. 25 Minuten mussten wir vom LAX zum Hotel fahren. Das Jamaica Bay Inn liegt direkt am Jachthafen und nur 30 Minuten, zu Fuß, entfernt vom Strand. Es war einfach perfekt.

Gegen 20 Uhr Ortszeit sind wir eingecheckt. Wir hatten alle einen Jetlag. Vor allem Ann-Cathrin, die sowieso Flugangst hat. Schnell waren wir mit den Koffern aufm Zimmer. Wir hatten ein großes Zimmer mit 2 Doppelbetten, schon bei der Buchung fragten wir nach ob es möglich wäre 2 Zustellbetten mit hineinzustellen, dies war dann gar kein Problem. So konnten wir wenigstens alle zusammen ein Zimmer beziehen. Die Zustellbetten standen jeweils an den Fußenden der Kingsize-Doppelbetten. Tomke schnappte sich das Zustellbett, das näher am Fenster war. So blieb für Vicky nur das andere. Wir hatten schon zuhause geklärt, wer welches Bett bekommt. Nastia und Ann-Cathrin bekommen ein Doppelbett und Sandy und ich nehmen eins. Tomke wollte lieber eines für sich haben und niemand wollte wirklich mit Vicky in ein Bett, weil wir alle Angst hatten, von ihr, in der Nacht, getreten zu werden. Aber am Ende waren doch alle glücklich. Sobald wir im Zimmer waren legten wir uns hin und schliefen. Die Koffer noch mitten im Raum und die Kleider noch an.

Aufgewacht bin ich gegen 12 Uhr. Sandy, Vicky und Tomke schliefen noch, Nastia saß auf dem Bett und las, Ann-Cathrin war gerade im Bad. „Guten Morgen!", rief ich Nastia entgegen, ein bisschen zu laut, denn Tomke wachte bei meinen Füßen auf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite um mich anzuschnauzen, in dem Moment machte es „RUMS!". Tomke ist aus dem Bett gerollt und landete direkt auf ihren großen Koffer, wenigstens ein bisschen weicher gelandet. Nastia fing an zu kichern und ich lachte mich halb tot. Da kam Ann-Cathrin aus dem Bad, komplett fertig gestylt. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber mit ihren kurzen Haaren, diesen Shorts und dem T-Shirt ginge sie sofort als Junge durch. So war sie eben. Wenn jemand sie als Jungen ansprach nahm sie es mit Humor und lachte darüber. Jedes mal wenn sie etwas der artiges erzählt hat musste ich lachen. Tomke fing an sich zu bewegen wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken. Ich musste noch mehr lachen. „Morgen", kam es von Ann-Cathrin, als sie Tomke hoch half. Ich rüttelte an Sandy, „Hey, aufstehen du Schlafmütze. Willst du nicht LA erkunden?". „HÄ?! WAS? JA? NEIN! DOCH! NATÜRLICH!", Sandy rief mir im Halbschlaf ihre Antwort entgegen und mit einem Ruck saß sie aufrecht auf dem Bett. Schnell, ehe Tomke oder gar Sandy ins Bad konnte, schnappte ich mir ein Handtuch und meinen Kulturbeutel und verschwand im Bad.

Nach 30 Minuten war ich fertig mit allem, duschen, schminken, Haare machen. Als ich aus dem Bad kam sah ich gerade noch wie Sandy Vicky Mineralwasser ins Gesicht kippte bevor sie dann einen totalen Ausraster bekam, von wegen was das denn sollte und dass das nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Nastia wollte Vicky wieder runter bringen, ist aber kläglich daran gescheitert. Vicky verschwand, mit einem lauten Knall der Tür, im Bad. Nach fast einer ganzen Stunde kam sie wieder heraus. Sandy und Tomke machten sich nun gleichzeitig fertig damit wir essen gehen konnten und dann in die Stadt konnten, LA erkunden.

Als wir nun ausgiebig zu Mittag gegessen hatten, gingen wir um 15 Uhr zum Auto und Sandy fuhr uns dann direkt nach Beverly Hills. Eine fast 15 Minuten lange Tortur lag nun vor uns, Vicky war nämlich immer noch ein wenig sauer. An der Ecke vom Santa Monica Boulevard und dem Rodeo Drive fanden wir einen Parkplatz und stellten den Hummer ab. Und dann machten wir uns auf in Richtung Rodeo Drive. Wir wollten dort nicht shoppen, dafür war es viel zu teuer, aber um wenigstens mal dort gewesen zu sein, gingen wir dort hin. Vicky fand das natürlich schwachsinnig, ihrer Meinung nach hätten wir nach Chinatown fahren sollen, schließlich würden wir da ja auch wirklich was kaufen. Aber Sandy, Nastia, Tomke und ich wollten unbedingt dorthin, Ann-Cathrin war es egal, solange wir uns keine 100.000$ teuren Dinge kauften. Nur 2 Stunden Aufenthalt auf dem Rodeo Drive und schon sind wir wieder zurück gefahren, aber mit jeder Menge Eindrücke und Fotos. Auch wenn Ann-Cathrin sagte wir sollten uns nichts Teures kaufen, kamen wir jedoch alle mit einer Tüte aus _Tiffany & Co_. Um knapp halb sechs waren wir zurück im Hotel, Ann-Cathrin hat uns zurück gefahren. Sie und Sandy waren die sichersten Fahrer. Tomke und ich dagegen eher risikofreudig, deswegen wollten die anderen uns eher nicht fahren lassen. Dies kam mir aber gerade recht, ich hatte die erste Nacht im Hotel nicht besonders gut geschlafen und konnte so noch ein kleines Nickerchen machen. So kam ich voller Energie wieder im Hotel an.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

„Lust auf Essen?", natürlich hatte ich das gefragt, ich bin ja schließlich die, die andauernd Hunger hat. „Ja, ich hab da eben so ein süßes Restaurant gesehen", antwortete Nastia und so sind wir dort einfach mal hin spaziert.

Das Beechwood ist zwar ein bisschen teurer als andere Restaurants, aber das Essen war es auch wert. Nach dem Essen sind wir noch in ein Irish Pub gegangen, gleich um die Ecke. In diesem Pub waren nicht all zu viele Leute, man konnte sich gut unterhalten, ohne schreien zu müssen. Wir saßen auf einer Eckbank weiter hinten. Die beiden Kellnerinnen saßen bei uns und unterhielten sich mit uns, es war nicht viel los also machte es nichts. Ein älterer Mann saß am Fenster und trank langsam sein Bier und ein anderer Mann saß vor dem Fernseher und sah sich irgendein American Football Spiel an und stöhnte zwischen durch ein paar mal, ein Zeichen dafür, dass seine Mannschaft anscheinend gerade verlor. Eine der beiden Mädchen, die bei uns saßen, war die Besitzerin des Ladens, Lindsay, und die andere war ein Au Pair Mädchen aus Österreich. Wenigstens konnte ich mit ihr „normal" reden. Mein Englisch war nicht das Beste, aber besser als das von Nastia auf jeden Fall.

Während ich mit Anna, das Au Pair Mädchen, zur Bar ging um eine neue Runde Bier zu holen, kam eine Gruppe Jugendlicher herein. Sie waren alle ungefähr unser Alter. Es waren 5 Jungs und 3 Mädchen. Ich sah zu ihnen und drehte mich wieder weg. Irgendwoher kannte ich diese Leute. Ich konnte sie aber einfach nicht zuordnen. Sie kamen mir doch so bekannt vor. Ich nahm das Tablett und ging zu unserem Tisch zurück, wo die anderen schon geduldig warteten. „Das wird ja auch mal Zeit", antwortete Tomke, die sich sofort ein Bier vom Tablett nahm. „Was hat da denn solange gedauert?", fragte Vicky und nahm sich auch eins. Ich nickte zu dem Tisch wo Anna gerade stand um die Bestellung aufzunehmen „Das hat mich abgelenkt, ihre Gesichter kommen mir so bekannt vor, ich weiß nur nicht woher". Lindsay begab sich wieder hinter die Theke um ein paar Gläser zu spülen. Sandy drehte sich um, um auch was zu sehen und da verschluckte sie sich. Sie räusperte sich und ich klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Sie hatte sich wieder gefasst und antwortete mit heller Stimme „Euch ist bewusst das gerade Big Time Rush den Laden hier betreten hat?". „Ja sicher…", Vicky zeigt Sandy den Vogel und guckte noch mal zu ihnen rüber. Sandy zeigte unauffällig auf jeden einzelnen. „Siehst du den da drüben, ganz außen, das ist ja mal ganz offensichtlich Carlos, und der, der so in sein Handy vertieft ist, das ist James, ich wette er tweetet gerade, lasst mich das mal schnell checken" Sandy zückte ihr iPhone und starrte auf den Bildschirm, dann zeigt sie ihn uns _chilling with nick-friends at this awesome irish place ;) _ja, eindeutig ein Tweet von _ jamesmaslow_. „Tja, und der da zwischen den beiden dunkel Haarigen Mädchen ist Logan. Und da, das ist Kendall" bei seinem Namen wurde ihre Stimme ganz quietschig. „Leute, ich weiß wer die Mädchen sind" wir schauten alle verwirrt zu Tomke, dann uns an und wieder zu Tomke. „Komm stellt euch nicht so an Leute, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nickelodeon" Tomke fing an ein wenig zu singen. „Das rothaarige Mädchen ist wohl ganz offensichtlich Ariana Grande und die da" Tomke zeigt natürlich mal wieder voll offensichtlich auf sie „Das ist Miranda Cosgrove und an der anderen Seite von Logan ist Victoria Justice, ich frag mich grade nur wer der fünfte Ju-, DAS IST BECK!" das sagte Tomke ein bisschen zu laut, sodass er sich zu uns drehte. „Tomke, das ist Avan Jogia, der beste Freund von Josh Hutcherson" antwortete ich leise und schlug mir die Hand vorm Kopf. „So jetzt verfallt aber nicht in eine Fangirlphase" sagte Nastia warnend „es sind ganz normale Menschen wie wir, die auch nur ein bisschen chillen wollen".

Doch das kam zu spät, Sandy ist schon aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zu den Jungs von Big Time Rush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ich beneide sie. Sie hat so viel Mut. Vor vielen Leuten singen und jetzt auch noch einfach so auf einen Haufen Stars zugehen. Aber hat sie einen Plan? Sie kann da doch nicht einfach so rüber gehen oder? Warte, warum lauf ich ihr gerade hinterher? Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Geh zurück zu deinem Platz, Nathalie.

Und da waren wir. Sandy hat irgendwas zu ihnen gesagt, ich habe nicht ganz mitbekommen was, aber sie sagte zu mir ich solle mich zu ihnen setzen, sie hole die anderen. Langsam ließ ich mich auf den Platz gegenüber Avan nieder. Ganz klein laut sagte ich „Hi" und dann kamen zum Glück die Mädchen zu uns rüber, wir stellten uns vor.

Nun da saßen wir. Es war so klar, dass Sandy sich sofort mit ihnen verstand, jeder der nur kurz mit Sandy redet, mochte sie einfach. Nastia und Ann-Cathrin unterhielten sich mit Miranda und Victoria über Ausflugsziele hier in der Nähe, Vicky und Tomke brachten Ariana ein Paar deutsche Worte bei und Sandy unterhielt sich mit den Jungs von BTR. Ja, da saß ich nun, ich war schon immer schlecht im Smalltalk, und dann auch noch auf Englisch? Ich und Englisch? Selbst Nastia konnte sich jetzt gut mit ihnen unterhalten nur ich war da und wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Als dann Avan mich aber auf Deutsch angesprochen hat, war ich total perplex „So, und was macht ihr hier in LA?". Ich überlegte kurz, ehe ich antwortete, sein Deutsch war perfekt, natürlich mit Akzent aber sonst einwandfrei, „Ehm, wir wollen Sandy helfen ihre Gesangskarriere nach vorne zu bringen und wir wollen einfach Urlaub machen, aber sag mal, warum sprichst du fließend Deutsch?". „Ich habe einen Teil meiner Kindheit in Deutschland verbracht" auf Sandys Gesangskarriere ist er gar nicht wirklich eingegangen, was normalerweise alle Leute tun sobald sie von Sandys Gesang erfahren.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir mit ihnen da saßen und redeten, nach einer Weile haben Avan und ich uns abgesetzt und saßen allein an der Bar. Der Pub war leer, abgesehen von meinen Mädels und den Nickelodeon Stars. Anna wurde von Lindsay nach hause geschickt, da es schon spät war und so gut wie niemand mehr da war. An der Bar haben Avan und ich lange geredet, es kam mir vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Sein Leben war so interessant. Geboren wurde er in Vancouver, aber viel seiner Kindheit verbrachte er auch in England, da sein Vater, der ursprünglich aus Indien stammt, dort geboren wurde. Aber teilweise verbrachte er seine Kindheit eben in Kanada und Deutschland. Er erzählte mir, dass er in der zehnten Klasse die Schule verließ, um sich auf die Schauspielerei zu konzentrieren. Mit seiner Rolle als _Danny Araujo_ in _A Girl__ Like Me__:__ The__ Gwen Araujo Story_ begann dann 2006 seine Karriere. Da war er ungefähr 14. Natürlich war sein Durchbruch in der Nickelodeon-Serie _Victorious_, aber dass er mir das alles erzählt war so interessant, mein Leben dagegen war bisher eher langweilig. Aufgewachsen in einem kleinen 3600 Einwohner Dorf, inmitten von Kühen und Schafen. Erst zur Grundschule und dann der Wechsel aufs Gymnasium. Insgesamt war meine Schulzeit bis zur achten Klasse schrecklich. Ich wurde gemobbt und als dann meine einzige Freundin die Schule wechselte habe ich mich dazu entschlossen ein Jahr zu wiederholen, da ich in einer Klasse unter mir jemanden hatte, mit dem ich gut klar gekommen bin, Tomke. Ich wechselte in ihre Klasse und alles änderte sich. Ich hatte Freunde, richtige Freunde. Gleich als ich in die Klasse kam wurde ich sogar zur Klassensprecherin gewählt, auch wenn das eher ein Scherz war, aber ich nahms mit Humor. Na ja und jetzt war das letzte Jahr mit diesen tollen Leuten um, ja klar, nach den Sommerferien waren sie immer noch da, aber wir haben Kurse und waren keine Klasse mehr. Avan hatte ich nichts aus meiner Vergangenheit erzählt, eher die Dinge, die ich jetzt mag. Am meisten habe ich, glaub ich, über Ann-Cathrin und Sandy gesprochen, schließlich sind sie ja auch so interessante Persönlichkeiten, Avan schien das jedoch eher weniger zu interessieren, das erste mal interessierte sich ein Junge wirklich für mich. Interessierte er sich wirklich für _mich_? Oder bildete ich mir nur was ein?

Es war fast 23 Uhr als Nastia zu uns zu Bar rüber kam „Du, Nathalie, wir wollen jetzt gehen, kommst du mit oder…?". Ehe sie weiter sprach stand ich auf, „Ja klar, mach ich", die anderen schon fast eingeholt machte ich noch auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wieder auf Avan zu. Schnell fischte ich einen Kugelschreiber aus meiner Handtasche und hinterließ meine Handynummer auf seiner Hand. Er schaute mich an und lächelte, dann verschwand ich mit den Mädels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Als wir wieder im Hotel ankamen haben wir noch eine ganze Weile geredet. Sandy war natürlich total am fangirlen, aber wer konnte es ihr verübeln, sie hat schließlich ihre Lieblingsband samt Traummann kennengelernt. Sie hatte die Handynummern aller BTR-Mitglieder und auch die anderen haben ihre Nummern ausgetauscht. „Sag mal Nathalie, was haben du und Avan eigentlich die ganze Zeit abseits bequatscht? Ihr schient ziemlich viel Spaß zu haben" Tomke zwinkerte und ich wurde rot. „Aww, da ist jemand verliebt!" rief Nastia von ihrem Bett rüber. „Nein, das würde ich nicht so sagen" würde ich wirklich nicht, weil ich glaube, dass es Zeit braucht um sich zu verlieben. „Wie dann?" fragte Vicky, die den heutigen Tag total genervt war, aber es jetzt doch ganz cool fand Stars kennen gelernt zuhaben. „Ich denke das wird dieses mal auch nicht mehr als Brozone und außerdem ist er berühmt" eben, er ist berühmt und außerdem war für mich dieses Gefühl nicht da. Welches Gefühl? Ich weiß es selbst nicht, ich war noch nie wirklich verliebt, aber ich glaube wenn man jemanden kennen lernt ist da dieses Gefühl und dann lernt man sich kennen und verliebt sich. So sehe ich das. „Aber sehen wir doch mal von mir ab. Sandy? Was lief denn bitte alles zwischen dir und BTR?" ich musste fragen, weil ich die Diskussionen über mich hasste. „Kendall hat keine Freundin" Sandy grinste von dem einen Ohr zum anderen. „Selbst Carlos meinte, dass ich super zu ihm passen würde und dabei bin ich dann voll rot geworden, das war mir so mega peinlich" Sandy versteckte sich unter der Decke. Wir anderen lachten, stoppten dann aber als wir ein Schnarchen hörten. „Tomke schläft schon" lachte ich. „Nein, gar nicht!" Tomke meldete sich zu Wort. „Das ist Vicky!" kam es von Ann-Cathrin und wir alle mussten noch mehr lachen. Vicky war eigentlich immer diejenige, die bis in die Morgenstunden wach blieb. Sandy kam, mit ihrem iPhone in der Hand, unter der Decke hervor „Wir wurden eingeladen". Wir schauten sie fragend an. Sie antwortete uns „Ja, James hat gerade geschrieben. Übermorgen steigt so 'ne Party bei Nick und wir wurden eingeladen." Ich, so sehr ich auch nun ein Fangirl war, fing wie wild an mit Sandy auf dem Bett zu hüpfen und zu kreischen, bis Nastia meinte es sei jetzt genug, aber innerlich kreischte ich weiter. „Man, Leute. Wisst ihr was das heißt, wir werden sie alle treffen!" ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. „Wir müssen shoppen gehen!" ich sprang auf und wollte mir meine Schuhe anziehen, aber Sandy hielt mich zurück „Nathalie, es ist mitten in der Nacht". „Ach ja." Ich packte mir an den Kopf „Ok, dann schlafen wir jetzt und gehen dann gleich morgenfrüh shoppen" grinste ich den anderen zu. „Ich hab auf dem Weg zum Rodeo Drive ein Schild zu einen Einkaufscenter gesehen. Da könnten wir ja hinfahren" sagte Tomke. „Ich guck mal nach wo das ist" Ann-Cathrin klappte ihr Netbook auf und bingte „Shopping Center in LA". Was ein Glück, durch den ersten Link gelangte sie zu einer Touristenseite, die auf eine Mall in Beverly Hills hinwies. Von der Lage her könnte das hinkommen, dass Tomke dieses meinte. „Lass morgen einfach dorthin fahren" beschloss Nastia und wir nickten.

Ich legte mich zurück, kroch unter die Bettdecke und steckte mir meine iPod-Kopfhörer in die Ohren, drückte play und schlief dann langsam ein, während das „She's so High"- Cover von Alex Goot im Hintergrund meines Traumes spielte…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Es war 8 Uhr 35 als ich mein vibrierendes Handy auf dem Nachttisch bemerkte. Ich nahm es hoch und wurde von dem hellen Licht des Bildschirms geblendet. _Guten Morgen, ich hoffe ich habe dich geweckt. Morgen gibt es für alle Schauspieler bei Nick eine Party, wollen du und die anderen auch kommen, ich lad euch hiermit gern ein. –A_. Ich las sie noch ein zweites Mal. Wer ist A.? Ach du scheiße, es war doch kein Traum. In Gedanken ging ich den gestrigen Abend noch einmal durch, kein Traum, nein, wir haben wirklich Big Time Rush, Ariana Grande, Victoria Justice, Miranda Cosgrove und Avan Jogia getroffen. _War schon wach. Danke für die Einladung. Wir kommen gerne. James hatte Sandy deswegen auch schon gesimst. xo nathalie_, senden. Ich versuchte eine Antwort darauf zu finden warum gerade wir das Glück hatten zu einer so coolen Party zugehen, aber die Lösung kam einfach nicht. Ich wollte gerade vorsichtig an Tomke vorbei gehen als mein Handy wieder vibrierte. Schnell machte ich kehrt und öffnete die SMS _Ok__, ich habe gerade James angerufen. Ist es__ ok__ wenn wir euch gegen 20 Uhr morgen bei eurem Hotel abholen?_. Ich antwortete schnell, da ich noch vor den anderen Mädels ins Bad wollte _Ja, ich denke das geht klar. Jamaica Bay Inn, __4175 Admiralty Way, Marina Del Rey_. Während ich die SMS tippte fiel mir ein, dass Stars bei solchen Veranstaltungen immer ziemlich schick gekleidet waren. _Dresscode? _tippte ich noch ein, ehe ich auf senden drückte. Die Antwort von Avan kam sofort. _Casual__. Cu ;D_. Ok, das wäre dann geklärt. Schnell nahm ich mir meine Unterwäsche, Hotpants und Top und verschwand im Bad. Als ich wieder heraus kam saßen die Mädels aufrecht auf ihren Betten und quatschten über morgen. „Und was werden wir anziehen? Lange Kleider? So richtig Hollywood-Like?" Vicky konnte man ansehen, dass sie niemals so eins anziehen würde. Ann-Cathrin antwortete ehe ich etwas sagen konnte „Ich ziehe garantiert kein langes Abendkleid an." „Brauchst du auch nicht. Ich hab eben mit Avan gesimst. Dresscode ist Casual." Ann-Cathrin schien erleichtert zu sein. „Ich will aber ein Kleid anziehen" antwortete Sandy trotzig. „Man kann ja auch casual angezogen sein und trotzdem ein Kleid tragen" Nastia kannte sich eigentlich nicht mit Mode aus, aber wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht.

Passend zum Abendessen im Hotel kamen wir wieder vom Shoppingausflug. Das Beverly Center war riesig mit seinen knapp 160 Boutiquen. Es gab Läden wie _Gucci_, _Burberry_ und _Prada_, aber auch _claire's_, _Foot Locker_ und_ American Eagle Outfitters_. Wir hatten sehr viel Spaß und jeder hat das perfekte Outfit gefunden. Vickys Outfit war sehr casual, eine einfache schwarze Leggins und eine Jeansbluse darunter ein schlichtes, weißes Top. Ein Paar Sandalen und Armreifen und goldene Herzohrstecker. Sandy dagegen hat schon ein wenig mehr Wert darauf gelegt ein perfektes Outfit zu finden. Sie hat schöne Ballerinas mit Schleifen gefunden und dieses wahnsinns Kleid. Es stand ihr super, dieses Blumenmuster war so typisch Sandy. Über dem trägerlosen Kleid trug sie einen schwarzen Blazer. Farblich passend zum Kleid, hat sie sich Armreifen gekauft und Ohrringe im Ankermuster. Am coolsten fand ich jedoch ihre kleine Tasche. Schwarz, mit einem langen goldenen Band. Ihr Haar wollte sie gelockt tragen. Die bequemsten Kleider hatte wohl Ann-Cathrin. Vor der Mall haben wir diesen T-Shirt-Stand gesehen. Dort hat sich Ann-Cathrin ein Simple Plan-Fan-T-Shirt gekauft, ist ja nicht so, dass sie schon eins hat. Passend dazu eine einfache Jeans. Dann hat sie noch diese unglaublichen Chucks geschossen. Schwarz und überall Nieten. Bei claire's hat sie sich einen Fake-Expander im Engelsflügel-Stil gekauft, eine Kette und zwei Armreifen. Für Tomke haben wir auch ein richtig sexy Outfit gefunden. Einen schwarzen Rock der ein bisschen glitzert und dieses abgefahrene T-Shirt mit dem Tiger print. Für drüber hat sie eine echt schöne Lederjacke gefunden und mit den High Heels hat sie abnormal schöne, lange Beine. Aber am aller meisten hat mich das Outfit von Nastia überrascht, ich finde es insgesamt auch am schönsten. Ein weit fallendes rot, Korallen farbendes Etuikleid, dass sie mit einem schmalen Gürtel feststeckt. Passend dazu ein Paar schöne braune Römersandalen mit ein wenig Absatz und eine Leder Tasche in derselben Farbe. Das Tüpfelchen auf dem I sind die Ohrstecker in Rosenform und das goldene Armband. Natürlich ist Nastia hübsch, aber in dem Kleid war sie einfach wunderschön. Ich habe Nastia noch nie so erlebt, sie ging richtig auf als sie das Kleid fand. Es war so untypisch für sie, natürlich ging sie auch immer schon gerne shoppen, aber dieser Style war anders, aber mir gefiels. Ich dagegen hatte mir Hotpants gekauft mit Top, von denen ich niemals genug bekommen konnte. Passend zu der Jeans Hotpants habe ich mir eine Jeansjacke gekauft. Das Top fiel etwas weiter, so dass man meine Speckrollen nur kaum sehen konnte. Ja, ich war nun mal etwas dicker als andere, aber hab ich mich dafür geschämt? Früher ja, aber seit dem ich die Mädels kenne nicht mehr. Ich habe mich mit ihnen abgefunden und kleide mich so dass es kaschiert wird. Ob das nicht so etwas ist wie schummeln? Ja schon. Aber ich fühle mich wohl so wie ich bin. Ich habe im Foot Locker diese wunderbaren Supras gesehen, schwarze mit korallenen Highlights und musste sie unbedingt mitnehmen. Handtasche und Kette habe ich mir bei claire's gekauft. Erst im Hotel fiel uns auf, wie unterschiedlich unsere Styles doch sind, aber es macht uns bis heute nichts aus.

Also ich würde sagen wir haben perfekte Outfits und die Party kann losgehen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Der dritte Tag in LA und schon gehen wir zu einer Party mit irgendwelchen Stars aus dem Fernsehen. Wir konnten es noch gar nicht fassen. Wir wollten diesen Tag, bis wir abgeholt werden, einfach nur relaxen und ganz und gar, nichts tun. Somit lagen wir den ganzen Tag am Pool und schlürften Cocktails. Zwei Stunden bevor wir abgehohlt wurden gingen wir hoch auf unser Zimmer und halfen uns gegenseitig beim Haare machen. Zum Glück waren wir eine viertel Stunde vor 20 Uhr fertig. Wir stellten uns, wie Hühner auf der Stange, in eine Reihe vor das Hotel und warteten. Plötzlich fuhr eine lange, schwarze Stretchlimousine vor und wir kamen von diesem Moment an nicht mehr aus dem Staunen raus.

Die Limo hielt genau vor uns, die Tür öffnete sich und Avan trat heraus „Hey girls! Los, einsteigen. Wir wollen doch nicht die Party verpassen." Avan streckt die Hand nach mir aus um mir in die Limousine zu helfen. Ich schaute hinein und konnte die Jungs ausmachen. Carlos, Kendall, Logan und James, aber da saßen noch zwei weitere Jungs. Den einen konnte ich erkennen, Sandy hat mir mal von ihm erzählt, ein Freund von Kendall, ich glaube er heißt Justin, oder Dustin, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Den anderen Jungen erkannte ich nicht, trotzdem ging ich bis nach vorn zu ihm durch, damit die anderen, hinter mir, so herein schlüpfen konnten. Da saß ich nun also, neben einem Jungen, der höchstwahrscheinlich irgendeine Rolle in einer Nickelodeon-Serie hatte, nur ich konnte ihn einfach nicht zuordnen.

Die Mädchen waren eingestiegen und Avan rutschte zu mir nach vorn. Avan stellte uns den beiden Unbekannten vor und auf einmal wurde mir ganz warm, ich glaube ich wurde sogar ganz rot im Gesicht. Denn der Junge der neben mir saß war Josh Hutcherson. Die Mädels saßen nur am anderen Ende der Limousine und grinsten mich an.

Natürlich war ich ein riesiger Fan von Josh Hutcherson. Mein ganzer tumblr-blog ist voll von Bildern von ihm. Ich kam mir so dumm vor. Ich saß wirklich neben Josh Hutcherson in einer Limousine, zusammen mit Big Time Rush. Aber ehrlich, Joshua Ryan Hutcherson, life und in farbe, eng neben mir in einer Limousine. Hallo?! Bin ich im Himmel? Jedes andere Fangirl würde jetzt liebend gerne mit mir tauschen wollen. Und gerade jetzt fielen mir all die vielen One Shots und Fanfictions ein, die ich über ihn gelesen hatte und ich wurde noch roter.

Langsam setzte sich die Limo in Bewegung und die anderen begannen sich zu unterhalten. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich in die leere gestarrt habe, es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit und im nach hinein war es mir auch mega peinlich. Avan winkte mit seiner Hand vor meinen Augen „Erde an Nathalie. Hallo? Noch da?" Total erschrocken zuckte ich und schlug natürlich Josh mit meinem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Oh mein Gott! Sorry." Und wieder wurde ich rot. Josh und Avan tauschten einen Blick und grinsten. „Komm wieder runter. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch." Avan lehnte sich zurück und legte dabei seinen Arm auf die Lehne hinter mir. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, lehnte mich aber nicht zurück. Warum? Keine Ahnung, ich wollte mich zurück lehnen, aber aufgrund seines Armes tat ich es einfach nicht.

Ich weiß nicht wo wir hingefahren sind, oder wie lange wir gefahren sind, aber die Fahrt hatte ich nach einer gefühlten halben Stunde geschafft, ohne weitere Komplikationen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bevor wir ausgestiegen sind, hatte Avan noch das Bedürfnis uns mitzuteilen, dass draußen ein dutzend Paparazzis stehen um Fotos zuschießen. Na super. Damit hatte niemand von uns gerechnet. Mir wurde ein wenig flau im Magen. Ich weiß nicht wie es mit den anderen war. Ann-Cathrin ist als erste ausgestiegen, ihr folgten Nastia, Tomke und Vicky, dann stieg Dustin aus, ja er heißt Dustin, das habe ich jetzt auch mitgekriegt. Er hat ihnen gesagt wo lang sie laufen sollten. Nun sind James und Kendall ausgestiegen, dann Sandy, nach ihr Logan und Carlos. Jetzt war ich an der Reihe, Avan stieg noch vor mir aus, reichte mir seine Hand beim Aussteigen, ich nahm sie, weil ich Angst hatte jetzt vor all den Paparazzis aus der Limo zufallen. Dann kam auch Josh hinter mir heraus. Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell, Dustin und Josh sind mit uns Mädels schon mal vor raus gegangen, BTR posierte noch kurz und folgten uns dann. Avan blieb noch ein wenig länger draußen und wartete auf den Victorious-Cast um mit ihm zu posieren.

Als wir in das Gebäude hinein gingen merkte ich, dass es ein Wohnhaus war. Alles war orange dekoriert. Nun da standen wir. Wir alle schauten in der Weltgeschichte herum, bis dann BTR, und Avan sich zu uns gesellten. „Nathalie, komm mit ich will dir ein paar Leute vorstellen." Avan zog an meinem Arm und schon hab ich meine Mädels aus den Augen verloren. „Kennst du den Typen da drüben?" er zeigt auf einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, geschätzte 19. „Ich glaube den hab ich schon mal auf _YouTube_ gesehen." Ich dachte scharf nach. „Der ist Sänger oder?" „Ja, aber er schauspielert auch, ich habe letztens mit ihm zusammen in _Rags_ gespielt." antwortete Avan stolz. Ich war verwirrt „Was ist bitte _Rags_?"

Avan zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Lief der bei euch noch nicht im TV?" „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Worum geht's denn?" „Es ist eine Cinderella-Story, nur dass Max die Hauptrolle spielt und statt eines verlorenen Schuhs handelt es sich um eine Demo-CD." „Warte, du sagtest Max, ist das da vorne etwa Max Schneider?" ich riss meine Augen auf. „Ja, genau das ist er und wir werden jetzt zu ihm gehen." Avan zog mich weiter in Max' Richtung. Er redete gerade mit einem älteren Mann, aber als er Avan sah verabschiedete er sich und drehte sich zu uns. Die beiden begrüßten sich und ich fühlte mich wie das dritte Rad am Wagen und vor allem fühlte ich mich allein. Wo waren meine Mädels? Ich sah mich um, konnte sie aber nicht sehen. Was sollte ich bitte machen? Als ich Avan meinen Namen sagen hörte drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm. Max hielt mir seine Hand entgegen und stellte sich vor, ich tat es ihm gleich und sagte ihm gleich, dass ich seine Arbeit mit Kurt total cool fand. Avan und Max verabschiedeten sich von einander und Avan wandte sich wieder mir zu. „So schlecht ist dein Englisch nun auch nicht." „Oh doch das ist es." ich war wahrscheinlich wieder puterrot im Gesicht. „Möchtest du was trinken?" fragte Avan höflich. Ich antwortete ihm und schon war er verschwunden. Da stand ich nun. Ich drehte mich um und schaute zur Tanzfläche. Was sah ich denn da? Eine Riese und ein Zwerg tanzten. Ich kannte den Riesen, den Zwerg sowie so. Der Riese war niemand anderes als Kendall Schmidt und ihm gegenüber, Sandy. Ich freute mich sehr für sie. Ich drehte mich weiter und sah Vicky und Tomke mit zwei Typen in einer Ecke stehen. Ohne groß nachzudenken ging ich auf sie zu, aber auf halbem Wege blieb ich stehen als ich merkte mit wem die beiden da standen, waren das wirklich Noah Munck und Nathan Kress? Nein oder? Oh Gott, ich erinnerte mich an die Zeit als ich einen Crush auf Nathan hatte. Schnell drehte ich mich um und lief in die andere Richtung, als dann aber jemand auf meine Schulter tippte. „Wo willst du denn so schnell hin?" eine mir bekannte Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah Avan mit zwei Gläsern vor mir. „Oh du bist es. Ich glaub ich hab grad ein wenig Panik bekommen, aber ist schon egal." Ich nahm ihm ein Glas aus der Hand und versuchte mir einen Weg nach draußen auf die Terrasse zu bahnen. Avan hatte ich einfach stehen lassen.

Draußen sah ich ihn. Meinen derzeitigen Star-Crush. Josh Hutcherson. Er winkte mich zu ihm rüber, ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über meine Füße und gehorchte einfach.


End file.
